


Fantasy

by ssrhpurgatory



Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Angst, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, So much angst, except for the feelings, what are all these feelings doing in my smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssrhpurgatory/pseuds/ssrhpurgatory
Summary: Mir borrowed Rosemary to write Compatible, an extremely lovely little fic about Hilbert and Rosemary going in to a computer simulation, ostensibly to test the tech and really because it's clear to everyone that they're in a relationship and their loyalties have shifted towards each other and away from Goddard Futuristics.I borrowed the setting back because one of the kinktober prompts was fantasy and I wanted to write about monster dick.
Relationships: Alexander Hilbert/Original Female Character
Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961722
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Compatible](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15308004) by [mirawonderfulstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirawonderfulstar/pseuds/mirawonderfulstar). 



> If you're in this for the story, read Compatible first. If you're in this for the monster dick, there's probably less than you're hoping for, but please do enjoy.

Karl’s unfamiliar body was sore from a long day spent polishing the ballroom floor in this run-down castle they had been trapped in for far too long, but it did not matter. His certainty about what they should do next hung like a bright star in his chest, piercing him through every time he thought of it. The next step they needed to take was in the ballroom. He was certain of it. He opened his mouth, prepared to argue, as Rosemary dismissed any similarities between this fairy tale they seemed trapped in and Beauty and the Beast.

“And besides,” Rosemary said, cutting him off before he could put forth the argument he was marshaling in his mind. “It’s been more than a couple years since I read any fairy tales, but I’m fairly confident the end of Beauty and the Beast was that the girl loved the beast and so he went back to being human.” Rosemary’s gaze softened, her own face open and vulnerable in a way he had rarely seen it. “I…” she swallowed, a brief indication of nervousness. “I think that you’d have turned back by now.”

A new pang shot through his chest, bright and terrible. She had hesitated to say the actual words—she always had—but her meaning had been clear, and her cheeks were still dark with a blush that Karl could feel echoed on his own face.

Strange how much he had shared with this woman over the years, and how little, when such an admission of genuine emotion could make her blush that way.

She cleared her throat and ducked her head awkwardly to one side, fiddling with the remains of her dinner. “But if you think it’s worth a try—“

If he had any doubts, her sudden discomfort made it clear she was aware of what she had confessed to. He tried to reassure her with words that he hoped she could read the double meaning in. “I do.”

She shot a sideways glance at him. “Then let’s try.” She set her fork down and slid her hands down the brocade bodice of the dress she was wearing almost absentmindedly, and then frowned down at her clothing. “Tomorrow. Let’s try tomorrow. I have the feeling I need to be wearing something absolutely spectacular for this to work.” She looked Karl over, a sharp, appraising look. “And you probably ought to put on one of those fussy tailcoats we keep finding in the closets.”

Karl laughed. “For you, suka, anything.”

She blushed again.

Rosemary had given Dr. Kelley—no, Karl, damn it, they might technically still be at work right now but there were only so many nights she could spend sleeping in the same bed as him, even chastely, and still pretend to the careful distance they kept in the lab complex—the first shot at the newly-repaired bathtub this evening. And now she was in it, up to her neck in hot water for the second time that day and luxuriating in the illusion. She had a bathtub in her apartment, but fully submerging herself in it like she was in this tub was a dream that would never be realized.

Might as well dream while she could.

She managed to haul herself out of the bathtub before her fingers and toes got too pruny. When she joined Karl in the bedroom, he was already in bed, the massive, beastly form he wore in this place an indistinct lump under the covers. But for all that his breathing was even, she was fairly certain that he was not asleep yet.

“Can’t sleep?”

There was a rustle from the bed as the lump rearranged itself, and then a little chuckle. “How did you know?”

Rosemary discarded the bath sheet and went to the wardrobe, intending to pull out one of Karl’s shirts to wear as a nightgown. “You snore.”

“I do not,” he muttered. “You must be overhearing yourself.”

“I don’t think that’s how snoring works.” Rosemary shut the wardrobe without picking out a shirt to wear. If they were lucky, this might be their last night in this place, and the thought of it had been burning in her mind all evening.

She crossed over to the bed, eying the candle he had left burning for her and deciding to leave it lit for now. Perhaps he would want to put it out later, but she wanted to see what she was doing, to enter into it with full awareness of what she had decided she wanted.

Karl’s back was to her, and she suspected his eyes were shut. If he had noticed her state of undress, he chose not to comment on it. When she wrapped her arm around him from behind, flattening her bare breasts against his back and pressing her lips to his shoulder blade, his jerk of surprise and startled inhale made her think that he had not.

“Rosemary?” His voice was breathy and hesitant.

“Yes?” She slid her hand down his bare chest, enjoying the way he felt—like sun-warmed suede—and exploring this body that was still so strange to both of them as she did.

After all, she knew she had already betrayed the way she felt about him in a hundred ways.

What was one more?

Karl felt frozen in place, like a wild animal caught by a pair of unexpected headlights. They had been careful not to be too intimate in this place, careful to wear clothing to bed as a layer of separation between them, careful not to kiss, or to touch in any way that would betray any stronger feeling than friendship. But here Rosemary was, pressing kisses down his spine, one hand splayed on his lower back and the other currently on a path straight for the buttons of the knee breeches he had worn to bed. He shivered and placed his stubby pad-and-claw-tipped fingers over her hand, stilling her progress before she could start unbuttoning. “What about Dr. Pryce? She is still observing, is she not?”

There was a moment of stubborn silence from behind Karl. And then... “I’m tired of being afraid of what Dr. Pryce will think. Whatever outputs she’s getting from this, I doubt this will reveal anything she hasn’t gotten from something else.”

Karl let out a soft sigh and released Rosemary’s hand. It busied itself with his buttons. “You are certain? This body is very strange.” And with the past week of Rosemary in frothy princess dresses that managed to make her breasts look even more magnificent than they already were, coupled with their shared prohibition on open affection, well, he was a bit pent up and already uncomfortably aroused. As he pushed back the covers and rolled on to his back to give Rosemary better access, he could see the hard bar of his erection pressing against the fabric of his trousers, the shape peculiar and the way it had felt emerging from the sheath that now housed it even more so.

Rosemary did not seem to mind his penis’s current peculiarities. She folded down his now-unbuttoned trouser placket and just looked at it for a moment, contemplating. And then she started touching him, and Karl found himself wishing that he still had lips that he could bite down on as she carefully explored his length, stroking and teasing and making his mind blank out with pleasure. He settled for cursing loudly and fluently in Russian, and then, when that seemed insufficient, in German and Afrikaans as well, just for good measure.

Rosemary only smiled at him like a cat that had gotten into the cream bowl. She traced a single finger from sheath to tip, pulling at the the little hooks of flesh that lined the upper side of his cock. “Ribbed for her pleasure,” she purred at him.

Karl let out a breathless noise that was not quite a laugh. “You will be the death of me, woman.”

She smirked and tried to close her hand around his cock, but he shooed her away and sat up, scooting that particular body part out of her reach as she did.

“My turn,” he growled as he shuffled hastily out of his trousers.

Rosemary’s eyebrow quirked up dangerously. “Is it?”

His only response was to pounce on her.

Rosemary let out a startled laugh as Karl’s lithe and muscular form pinned her to the bed. That strange cock of his was pressed against her upper thigh and her face was buried against his chest and she was reminded once again how very large this current body of his was, how strange it felt to have him cover her this way when he was usually a skinny little twig of a man. He lifted his weight off of her after a moment, grabbing her hands and pressing them into the bed over her head when she tried to reach for him.

He lowered his muzzle to growl in her ear. “Now, now, suka. Wait your turn.”

The low rasp of his deep voice, even deeper in this form, rattled its way down her spine, soothing and irritating in equal measure. She shifted and wiggled beneath him, trying to find some relief from the sudden spike of arousal that being overpowered in this way had caused, especially when he was not a man who had ever been capable of overpowering her before.

Karl buried his muzzle in the curve where her neck merged with her shoulder, his whiskers tickling her throat. He took a deep, snuffling breath there before exhaling gently, and then his tongue darted out, lapping against her skin. It was almost as rough as she had expected it would be, and left her skin sensitive in its wake.

Rosemary turned her head, pressing a warm kiss to his jawbone. “Not too hard, darling.”

“Apologies,” he murmured, letting just the tip of his tongue graze where he had already licked, soft and apologetic. “I do not seem to be able to get enough of the way you smell. Could not resist the opportunity to taste as well.”

She could not help laughing again. “Ridiculous.”

He lifted his head to look down at her, his eyes squinting into a smile. “Probably. Do you want me to stop?”

The thought made her squirm in a different way at the thought of her current arousal left unfulfilled. “Don’t you dare.”

He chuckled. “Then shall I taste more of you?”

She nodded, breathless and agitated. “Promise I’ll be good if you let me go.”

He let out a dubious hum. “Think I will hold on to you for now.” He adjusted himself over her, sliding one of his knees up between her thighs, pressing against her cunt. She almost whimpered with relief, bucking her hips against him.

He adjusted his hold on her wrists, one hand keeping them pinned over her head while the other moved to take more of his weight. And then, he ducked his head and licked the side of her breast, another broad, rasping stroke. It was intense in a way she had not expected, left her gasping as he repeated the motion, his tongue flicking over her nipple this time. Her hips jerked involuntarily, and she was grateful again for his thigh between her legs. She wasn’t sure what she would be doing without its firmness to grind against as Karl thoroughly tasted every inch of her that he could reach without releasing her hands. Writhing like a trapped animal caught on a line and desperate for release, she supposed, her mind wandering as bodily sensation overwhelmed it.

Perhaps this had been a bad idea. She was old enough and experienced enough that sex held very little novelty for her any more, but this...

Karl cut off her train of thought by growling at her, a deep rumble in his throat that almost scared her. But no matter how many times they had each hurt the other’s heart, she could not bring herself to think that it might cross over into the physical.

Even if he was in the strange body of a beast.

Karl looked down at Rosemary’s dazed face and let out another low, dangerous growl. Her eyes darkened and her hips jerked against his thigh again, adding to the growing damp patch on his skin.

“Please,” she begged, her voice hoarse and panting. “Please.”

He released her wrists. Her hands immediately went to his face, smoothing across the thick brow ridge of his strange new face, tracing the ridges of his horns, teasing just the edge of his ears in a way that made him flick them involuntarily. And then back down, exploring cheekbones, dragging along his elongated jaw as she pulled his face closer to hers. “Even like this,” she said, pressing a kiss to his muzzle. “Even like this,” she said again, pulling him closer, rubbing her cheek to his.

The ambiguity distressed him. He could not guess how she meant those sentences to end. “Even like this, I love you,” perhaps? Or “I want you,” or “I trust you.”

Of course, this was Rosemary, and she could just as easily mean “even like this, I’ll happily fuck you senseless.”

That one was easier to get his mind around, honestly.

She let out a little whine as he sat back, pulling himself abruptly away from her. He did not think he could abide any more tenderness from her in this place. Easier to back away to a distance where her face went distant and blurry, her expression impossible to make out.

Rosemary tried to sit up to follow him, but he put his hands to her hips and pulled them up, her hot cunt still pressed hard to the surface of his thigh. She collapsed back against the bed with a moan, and he slid his knees beneath her hips, holding her in place so that he could press against her clitoris with the thumb pad of one of his stubby-fingered paw-like hands. It took some care to make certain that his claws stayed sheathed as he ground his thumb down against her in little circles, but she seemed to appreciate it, letting out that breathless little scream that so often accompanied her orgasms, and far more quickly than he had expected.

Another adjustment, and his cock sat between the lips of her cunt, the heat and slickness of her arousal enveloping him. It took all of his willpower to not plunge into her the way he wanted to. For all that Rosemary had seemed excited by what lay between his legs, he was still dubious about whether it would be comfortable for either of them.

Rosemary took the first deep breath she had managed since he had taken control of the situation and let it all out on an exasperated sigh. “Goddamnit, Dmitri, I can see you thinking too hard.”

His birth name hit him like a slap, and he squinted at her face, trying to make out her mood. She seemed to be smiling, the white flash of her teeth gleaming in the soft glow of candlelight.

“Just put your damn cock in me and we’ll figure it out from there,” she said, her voice still thick with arousal.

He put his hands to her hips again and thrust gently against her. “I do not wish to hurt you.”

Somehow, she managed to push herself up on her elbows, though the position did not look comfortable at all. “The hurt isn’t real. None of this is.”

“That does not mean you will not feel it.” He released her hips and slid back from her once more, turning to stare at the candle on the bedside table. “That does not mean _I_ will not feel it.”

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Rosemary’s dark form as she sat up and reached for him. He knocked her hand aside with a swat, a little harder than he had meant to, and she withdrew hastily.

“Ow.”

He cast a sidelong glance at her. “You see?”

She shuffled a little closer to him across the surface of the bed. “I know you wouldn’t mean it.”

“Would I not?” He snarled at her, baring the massive canines, the small sharp teeth usually hidden by his muzzle. “Perhaps this is why I am in this form. Making my body match what is inside.”

She was close enough now that he could see her expressions, and she rolled her eyes at this. “If the purpose of this exercise was to make our outsides match our insides, I’d be scarier than you right now and you know it.” She placed her hand carefully against his upper arm

He flinched.

“You do scare me,” Karl said hoarsely. His ears telegraphed his distress, pulled back and twitching slightly, and Rosemary ached to fold him in her arms and soothe that distress away. “Rosemary, I do not think you understand…”

But she did. She did every time she looked at this man, in this form or in the one he bore every day. She did every time she bore the brunt of Mr. Cutter’s displeasure about the continued uselessness of Decima, every time she dove into Karl’s research with him as they attempted to find the reason that progress was so slow, because she could not bear to see the man she loved hurting.

It scared her too, the fact that she thought she could bear any hurt herself, but even the thought of him in pain was enough to make her usually steely will crumple immediately. Even the times she had hurt him on purpose had been to spare him greater pain, pushing him away again and again and again, because Goddard Futuristics was not a place where two people like them could be together.

But now, she might lose him entirely, not because she had pushed him away but because for once she wanted to hang on to what was between them. Pryce and Cutter knew that the two of them were in a relationship, knew that it was distracting them both from their jobs, knew that… well, if they did not know that Rosemary’s own loyalties had shifted, they almost certainly would once this was over.

She knew she should tell him about that. And she would, but right now, she could not bear it. Right now, she wanted to stay in the magic of this place, to pretend it was safe to love this man and to let him love her back, to pretend that she could show him the broken, rotten core of herself and still be loved, if only by someone as broken as she was herself.

She could not bear to put words to what she was feeling, so instead she reached for him again. This time he did not flinch away, though he shivered in her arms as she stroked him, as she kissed him, as she found the sensitive places of this strange, monstrous form he wore and drove him into a frenzy. He mounted her like the beast he resembled in the end, frantic and panting against her back, his teeth grazing the back of her neck as he reached his climax.

Afterwards, he held her in his arms like she was something precious and fragile, whispering quiet endearments in Russian that she only half understood.

And Rosemary tried not to feel like she was falling to pieces in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> [There's art for this. No, I no longer have any shame.](https://twitter.com/madsracyart/status/1317592202474905607?s=20)


End file.
